


Denial

by cursedbrioche



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car accident maybe????, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Hunk us a good friend, M/M, More ships later tho, Shiro and Keith are brothers, University AU, Whelp, fluffly, just read it, keith is hot, keith is protective, lance gets hurt, lance is in denial, messaging, some angst later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedbrioche/pseuds/cursedbrioche
Summary: Set in a university auLance is just your average broke uni student, with the poor diet and baggy eyes from staying up too late. He falls for the one and only Keith....He denials his attraction but everyone knows his lying.Until one day, a big accident occurs leading to Lance needing as much help as he can, even if it's from a certain boy





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys, I will try to update this weekly so peeps won't bee sadddd lol

Have you ever stared at someone and thought to yourself, ' _Wow I can't believe such an idiot exist',_ Well that's me right now. And when I mean an idiot I just mean someone who is really clever and thinks they know it all, but they are really not.

I know I can't talk, I can be the same sometime, but that's different because I know when to stop.

However there are some who can't stop. Such as Keith, the mullet head. Don't get me wrong, the dude is quite the looker with his sharp violet eyes and his cute botton nose....And when he has his hair up....Damm...No-stop-stupid-thoughts...

You see, I never actually talked to the guy,but he was always there. In the background of my life. Doing everything so perfectly that it gets annoying.

_'It's not a_ _crush'_ I tell myself but everyone thinks I'm in denial. Me in denial-ha- like that would happen.

I'm just a broke uni student. And if I ever  _become the President_  one day, the first thing I will do is too cut down the cost of living in an accommodation, oh and have free health care too.

It also doesn't help that me and Keith have mutual friends, Pidge.

Pidge is well.....Unique.....To be honest I don't even know what Pidge even is, boy or girl, who cares, they are funny and a little weird at times. They were also the same person who even got me into anime......What a weeb.

Sighing I looked up from my arms and realized that I was still in class.....With Keith in front if me.....Again......

Curious, I looked at the back of his head. The sunrays hit on it, creating a sort of angelic look. Wait did I just say ' _Angelic'_....Let's forget about that. I could feel my cheeks warming up, wait was I ' _blushing!??'_

_'Not a crush' 'Not a crush' 'Not a crush' 'Not a crush'._ I repeativily said it inside my head, while I hiding in the comfort of my arms again.

"Hey lance buddy. You okay there?" The warm, soft voice of my Best friend Hunk reached my ears. Looking up yet again, I saw the big o'l bear with worried features on his face."I'm fine Hunk". Wow I'm such a ' _good'_ actor. But surprisingly, he seems to buy it. Sometimes I worry about him, too oblivious and innocent for his own good.

Suddenly a chuckle was heard. Hunks chuckle....Wait he never chuckles unless.....oh no.....

"I _seeee_ , is it about a certain someone who may or may not be in this veryyyy class with us?"

Crap.....

"W-what-no-stupid Hunk".

"Oh ho ho. It certainly is. You are in denial Lance, just ask the guy out already".

"Hunk I told you once before I don't like him, he just annoys me".

" _Ohhh realllllyyyy"'._

I really hate having a Best friend sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~

The clock striked twelve, signalising the end of class. Thank god, I thought I was gonna be stuck with a teasing Hunk and a annoying mullet head. Rushing out of class, I walked quickly to my dorm, where my tasty snacks were located.

"Lanceeeee dude wait up man". Friends can be so persistent at times. Sighing for the hundredth time, I waited patiently for Hunk to catch up.

"Lance, give me some sort of warning before you run out of class liked that". He was standing right now, huffing like a steam train. He can be cute at times. (In a platonic way)

Grinning, I looked at back at Hunk who was currently wheezing, and looked really pale.

"Sorry dude! I lost track if ya, I was gonna eat my snacks, wanna come?"

"Hell yeah".

~~~~~~~~~

Okay maybe eating toooo much cake, may ir may not bloated my stomach, leading me to lay down in my bed.....Suffering......

Life can be cruel at times.

Groaning, I slowly sat up whilst reaching for my phone. I turned it in and looked fir any messages. Only one from Pidge.

**Pidge: Hey lance, do you mind if I come over? I need to speak with Hunk about a assignment I'm doing.**

Oh yeah I forgot Hunk currently doesn't have a phone right now. (Due to me accidently throwing it, causing it to brake....Whoops...)

**Lance: Sure! Come over, we need more peeps in the Lunk house (A combo of me and Hunks name lol).**

**Pidge: Thanks**

Huh, that's strange, Pidge never thanks me. She always relies with a ' _Cool','Yea' or even a 'Alrighty'._ Maybe something's up.

"Who are you texting Lance?Was it Keith?"

"No it's not Keith the mullet head. It was Pidge actually".

"Is everything alright with them?"

"I dunno, They are coming over right now. I think they wanna talk to you....About an assignment."

"Ohhhh really!?"

"Hmmm"

I feel like something's not right..I hope they are alright. But something within me tells me something's gonna happen. Big things. And I'm not sure if its a good or bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh the suspense.....  
> Mah tumblr is :curse-of-brioche if ya interested<


End file.
